That Namja
by Zaico B
Summary: Namja itu../ "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, sekaligus membuatmu menjadi milikKU. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya love at first sight , tapi bodohnya virus itu 'menyerang' tubuhku dengan begitu cepat. Belum lebih dari setengah hari aku disini, tapi jujur, aku benar-benar tertarik, menyayangimu, atau bahkan mencintaimu"/Haehyuk's story /Yaoi /Zaico present. [Chap 3!]
1. Prolog

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**That namja**

**.**

_Namja _itu..

Sosok yang tidak tahu bagaimana telah mengalihkan perhatianku padanya kala aku menapakan kaki di kelas ini untuk yang pertama kalinya

.

_Namja _itu..

Orang yang berhasil mengubah prinsipku untuk tinggal disini. Pertama kali melihatnya aku sangat tertarik, karena ketertarikan itulah aku membuang opiniku yang awalnya tidak ingin pindah ke sekolah ini, menjadi tidak ingin pindah dari sekolah ini. Karena dia..

.

_Namja _itu..

Pribadi yang menurutku sangat menarik untuk mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Angin badai mana yang membuatku begitu? Akupun tak tahu. Disatu sisi aku ini termaksud orang yang ingin mengetahui diri aslinya, namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan tanggapan siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini

Mereka mengatakan bahwa _namja _itu begitu _freak_. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Jika diperhatikan, pakaiannya tidaklah wajar. _Ahni, _gaya berpakaiannya tidak norak ataupun culun. Tapi.. ck! Dia hanya mengenakan juntaian _syall _yang kelihatannya tidak cocok dengan musim ini, sekarang musim panas baru saja tiba, tapi bagaimana bisa _dia _memakai kain tebal itu disetiap harinya

Namun setelah kudengar kabar dari teman-teman baruku disini, ternyata _dia_ sudah memakai _syall_ disaat masa orientasi. Dan juga, sifat pendiam dan ketertutupannya makin memperkuat panggilan _freak _dari para siswa disini. Sungguh, bagaikan hitam dan putih, pikiran jelek mereka tidak sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Kesan yang terngiang dikepalaku disaat pertama kali mata ini menangkap sosok itu hanyalah dua kata. '_Menarik' _dan.. '_manis_'

.

_Namja _itu..

Aku yakin, dibalik kain tebal itu terdapat sosok yang sangat indah untuk dipandang. 'Kecantikannya' terlihatlah sangat _natural_, tidak di buat-buat. Tidak seperti nenek-nenek lampir yang berkeliaran disekitarku, bagaikan pesulap, mereka menyulap tubuh serta wajah mereka agar tampak lebih cantik. Namun bagiku itu malah terlihat mengerikan

.

_Namja _itu..

Katakanlah aku ini gila, tidak waras, dan sebagainya karena sudah tertarik dengan seseorang yang nyatanya sama sepertiku. Tapi terserahlah, yang jelas kini aku benar-benar tertarik dengan sosok itu. Aargh.! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlanjur terlarut terlalu jauh untuk mendekatinya

_._

_Namja _itu..

Dirinyalah yang membuatku di hampir setiap harinya menjadi seorang _stalker_. Haha.. aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar gila. Tapi sungguh, harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku sungguh tertarik padanya. Mungkinkah aku terkena virus yang dinamakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'? ah, aku masih belum tahu

.

_Namja _itu..

Saat melihat mukanya yang menahan kekesalan saat siswa siswi mulai memojokkannya kembali, rasanya aku ingin menariknya kedalam dekapanku. Dari mimik wajahnya, tergambarkan sekali akan kepedihan yang begitu mendalam, aku tidak tahu hal itu karena apa

.

_Namja _itu..

Sedikit.. sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku bisa menyentuh hatinya. Hampir.. hampir saja aku benar-benar bisa merengkunya dalam dekapanku seutuhnya. Jika.. jika saja tidak banyak 'beling-beling tajam' yang sengaja bertebaran untuk mengganggu kelancaran langkahku untuk sampai pada tujuanku, menepati singgahsana hatinya..

.

.

.

"Aish.. _appa.!_ Tapi aku tidak mau pindah kesana, aku sudah nyaman berada disini" _namja_ tampan ini rupanya masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, ia tidak mau dipindahkan yang membuat _namja _paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda didepannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya jengah

"Choi Donghae! Dengarkan perkataan _appa _dan turutilah! Jangan membantah! Lagi pula, kita tinggal disana hanya sampai kau lulus _Senior High School_ dan artinya kita tinggal disana hanya sekitar tiga bulan saja. _Appa _hanya ingin mengawasi perusahaan _appa _yang ada disana, setelah itu baru kau boleh sesukamu untuk pulang" ucap _namja _berumur separuh abad itu panjang lebar, sedikit ada nada perintah di tiap kalimatnya yang membuat _namja _cantik dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam harus turun tangan

"Tenanglah _yeobo~_ biar aku saja yang member pengertian padanya-" sosok yang terkenal pendiam namun cantik itu sekilas menepuk dan mengusap pundak _suami_nya. Yang hanya dijawab deheman dari jasat tegap itu. Lalu beralih kepada anak semata wayangnya

"Dengar Hae-ah.. _appa_mu melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Coba kau pikirkan bila kau disini dan banyak orang jahat yang ingin mencelakakanmu?" perkataan dari _nyonya _Choi berhasil membuat si tuan muda mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Ia tertegun, orangtuanya benar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak memikirkan hal itu. Walau umurnya sudah tidak dibilang anak kecil, namun ia masih berketergantungan pada kedua orangtuanya

Sedangkan lain ekspresi yang ditunjukan dari si pelontar kalimat singkat tadi, bibirnya melengkung memperlihatkan senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu dan kedua bahu serta lengannya yang sedikit tertekuk mengangkat keatas sambil menatap pemilik tubuh tegap dihadapannya, seolah mengatakan _'see?'_. Benar-benar menunjukan cirri khas seorang Choi Kibum

Suami dari Choi Kibum yang tak lain Choi Siwon, merangkul sang _isteri_ dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya kala ia tersenyum. Ya, senyuman maut nan mempesona ala Choi Siwon

.

.

**Donghae **_**POV **_

.

Tidak terasa, hanya butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai di Negara ini. Ibu Kota yang terkenal dengan kepadatan penduduk dan _boy group _maupun _girl group _mereka. Tapi sayang, aku tahu dibalik paras cantik juga tampan khas perempuan dan pria disini sebagian besar adalah hasil _plastic surgery _

Ya, ada yang tahu aku dimana tepatnya? Pasti ada yang bisa menebak. Yup, ini dia, Seoul. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali mengasah bahasa koreaku lagi. Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung ke Negara ini, kira-kira sudah hampir sepuluh tahun

Aku memang terlahir disini, darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku pun kental akan Negara ini. Namun semenjak aku berumur lima tahun aku pindah ke Negri Paman Sam, Amerika. Hal ini atas sekehendak orangtuaku, atau lebih tepatnya _appa_ku. Ia terlalu sibuk, hingga aku harus mengikutinya kemana ia hendak melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluargaku yang memang pemegang hak terbesar jatuh ke tangan beliau. Maka itulah alasan terkuat mengapa aku sering berpindah tempat tinggal

Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa aku harus ikut kemana ia pergi. Apa kalian menyimak percakapanku dengan kedua orangtuaku tadi? Ya, _eomma _benar. Banyak orang jahat disekitarku, mereka rata-rata adalah rekan bisnis _appa_. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa dianggap anak kecil lagi, tapi kalian tahu, mereka terlalu banyak dan sangat beringas. Aku jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku di tangan para preman jahat suruhan bos mereka. Mengingat itu aku harus berpikir berulang kali untuk tidak ikut orangtuaku

_Bodyguard? _Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan opini yang satu itu. Jangan kira aku tidak pernah merasakan dikawal orang-orang berani itu, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya sejak aku pindah ke Amerika sampai umur tujuh belas tahun. Dan ya, saat di umurku itulah aku hampir meregang nyawa, saat aku meminta kepada _appa _untuk melepas pengawal-pengawalku

Ah ya, aku Choi Donghae. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut karena mengetahui aku terlahir dari seorang _namja_, _eomma_ku bisa mengandung karena kecanggihan teknologi zaman sekarang. _Appa _mengeluarkan angka fantastis untuk mengoperasi _eomma _agar bisa memiliki rahim

"Hae-ya ayo turun, kita sudah sampai" ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Tentu saja aku akan turun, aku tidak mau tetap tinggal di mobil ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat keseliling tempat ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah kediaman keluarga Choi

_Well_, kehidupan baruku yang sementara, aku datang.!

.

_**Me POV**_

.

_Namja_ tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman masa kecilnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan, mengikuti dua sepasang _namja _yang sudah berjalan didepannya

Seperti penjelasannya, ia akan berusaha untuk menghadapi kehidupan barunya untuk sementara itu. Tanpa tahu apa skenario Tuhan yang sudah digariskan padanya

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

Hay to the ho~

Zai comeback membawa new fic. Sudah ada yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Mungkin fic ini akan membosankan dan jalan ceritanya sudah banyak beredar di fic lain, tapi tidak tahu mengapa saya ingin membuat fic yang berjalan ceritanya seperti ini. Tapi Zai berusaha untuk membuat kesan berbeda dalam cerita ini, mungkin ada kesan _hurt_ untuk peran Hyukjae

Awalnya Zai kepikiran buat Kibum sebagai teman dekat Hyuk, dan Siwon teman dekat Hae. Eh tak tahunya malah seperti ini. Jadi.. yasudahlah

Masih bingung fic ini akan berujung pada _rating M _atau tidak, sesuai permintaan saja. Untuk jaga-jaga sengaja Zai taruh di _rating M _saja ya ^^

Mungkin fic ini akan _update _setelah Zai selesai UKK, tepatnya tanggal 10 Juni adalah hari terakhirnya. Jadi diminta untuk bersabar, tapi setelah itu akan Zai usahakan untuk _update _kilat

**Need more review please.. **

_**See ya in next chap **_


	2. Meet you

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**That namja**

**.**

06.45 a.m

Terlihat putra tunggal Choi di kediamannya tengah merapihkan seragam barunya, mengkaitkan dasi pada kerah leher seragamnya lalu mematut pantulan dirinya dari cermin sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah siap pergi ke sekolahnya yang baru pula

Sekilas ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar, dalam hatinya ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk siap menjalankan kehidupan baru sementaranya itu. '_Come on Choi muda! Kau pasti bisa! Hanya kurang dari tiga bulan kau disini! Ya! Hanya tiga bulan kurang!_'

Choi muda itu berjalan mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya, mengembalikan langkahnya menuju pintu utama dikamar itu. '_Ah! Hampir lupa!' _sejurus kemudian saat tangannya sudah menyentuh knop pintu, ia sedikit berlari untuk mengambil ponsel putih miliknya

Saat _namja _tampan itu menuruni anak tangga, dapat dilihat dari kedua matanya ada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang melakukan adegan yang menurutnya hal wajar setiap ia ingin melaksanakan _breakfast._ Kedua bola matanya memutar jengah, tidak sadarkah pasangan berbeda kepribadian itu kalau anak tampannya sudah duduk di salah satu kursi diantara meja makan itu

"Yak! _Appa! Eomma!_ Berhentilah melakukan aktifitas kalian untuk sekarang. Lagi pula, apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya ditempat lain selain disini?" lengkingan suara pewaris Hyundai Corp itu berhasil membuat dua sejoli didepannya yang nyatanya berstatus sebagai orangtuanya menuruti perkataannya, atau lebih mirip perintahnya

Biar kuperjelas, posisi pasangan saat ini yaitu sedang berpangkuan dengan _namja _yang lebih jangkung berada dibawah, atau singkatnya ialah yang memangku sang _istri._ Choi Siwon, dialah yang memulai aksinya dalam hal ini. Lihat saja, tangan kekarnya masih enggan membiarkan nyonya Choi beranjak dari pangkuannya membuat tubuh yang ditahan hanya menatap sengit kearahnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum jahil. Masih terlihat jejak _saliva _disudut bibir merah Kibum, menandakan bahwa mereka baru melakukan _morning kiss_

"Ah Hae-ya, ayo cepat makan sarapanmu lalu bergegas ke sekolah" ujar Kibum lembut sambil menatap anak tunggalnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk melepaskan cengkraman kuda yang melilit pinggang rampingnya

"Umm.. _nde. _Oh ya, _appa _apa motorku sudah sampai?" Tanya Donghae pada sang _appa _a.k.a Siwon. Siwon balik menatap anaknya

"Sayangnya belum Hae, jadi _appa _sudah membelikan motor yang lain. Ya... hitung-hitung untuk ditaruh disini" jawab Siwon enteng. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk paham. _Appa_nya benar, mau bagaimana lagi, motor kesayangannya belum sampai terkirim kerumahnya, jadi langsung saja _appa _tampannya itu menggunakan cara mudah

.

Donghae menyambar kunci motor yang ada diatas meja ruang tengah yang tadi dimkasud sang _appa_ setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya tentunya. Berjalan ke garasi, dan dia cukup kagum oleh benda pemberian _appa_nya yang ada didepannya kini. Ia bisa melihat jelas merek motor mewah itu, _Ducati _keluaran terbaru yang lebih mirip dengan motor pembalap namun dirancang untuk dua orang berwarna putih _metallic _yang makin menambahkan kesan mewah

Salah satu kaki panjangnya terangkat melewati badan motor dan diikuti dengan badannya yang menyinggahi jok motor. Tak lupa mengambil _helm _dan mengenakannya untuk keselamatannya sewaktu diperjalanan dan setelahnya ia melajukan motor barunya menuju sekolah

.

_Other side_

.

Jemari lentiknya yang sudah handal itu merapihkan rajutan benang yang sudah berberntuk kain itu disekitar lehernya. Tatanan rambutnya dibuat ada poni didepannya yang mengarah ke samping. Tanpa mengoleskan apapun diarea wajahnya pun kini sosok tersebut bisa dikatakan cukup manis walau dengan kain yang dapat menutupi sampai sebatas dagunya

'_Haah.. jalani hari ini seperti biasanya Lee'_ gumam sosok itu bermonolog. Tak terdapat kalimat maupun nada penyemangat didalamnya, hanya bercakap sendiri pada dirinya

Menghadap kearah cermin, memastikan kembali bahwa syal yang dipakainya sudah benar-benar dalam posisi yang diinginkan. Telah yakin dengan penampilannya, sosok yang dikenali seorang _namja _itu melangkah turun beserta atribut sekolahnya berjalan menuju ruang makan

Disana ia menemukan _eomma _cantiknya bak malaikat itu tengah menyusun makanan untuk sarapan keluarga batihnya. Sedangkan sang _appa _dapat dilihat sedang duduk disalah satu kursi sambil sibuk dengan koran ditangannya

"Hyukkie-ah, _kajja! _Kita sarapan!" ujar sosok yang tak kalah manis dari yang dipanggil dengan lesung pipi terbentuk diawajahnya kala ia berkata dengan semangatnya menyambut putra manisnya. Hyukkie atau nama bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae, _namja _dengan kadar kemanisan yang tak kalah dari sang _eomma _Lee Jung Soo atau akrab disapa Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang sedang sibuk dengan korannya, sang _appa _yang bernama lengkap Lee Young Woon yang biasa dipanggil Kang In yang terlihat _manly_, sangat kontras bila disandingkan dengan _istri_nya

Ajakan sang _eomma _ disambut dengan anggukan antusias disertai senyuman diwajahnya. Manis. Dan kepala rumah tangga dirumah itu segera menoleh dan melipat koran yang ada ditangannya, untuk memulai rutinitas setiap orang dipagi hari itu. Sarapan

Dengan do'a bersama yang dipimpin Kang In diawal sebagai tanda dimulainya sarapan bersama dikediaman Lee itu yang terlihat sangat hikmad, tanpa ada suara pembicaraan melainkan hanya bunyi dentingan beradunya tiga benda pembantu makan mereka. Sendok, garpu, juga piring

.

**Hyukjae **_**POV **_

.

Seperti biasa, aku lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum -bus- ketimbang bersama _appa _menggunakan salah satu mobil mewahnya. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menghindari percakapan dengannya sejak.. sejak syal-syal ini mulai terus kupakai. Awalnya pun _eomma _juga _appa _bingung kenapa aku memakai kain penutup ini membalut sekitar leherku disetiap harinya, tapi mereka lebih memilih berhenti bertanya setelah hampir sebulan mereka menanyakan keanehan mendadakku ini. Ah, sudahlah aku belum mau membahas hal ini

Aku mendengar suara _operator_ memberitahukan informasi pemberhentian selajutnya, dan rupanya itu halte tujuanku. Ya, tepatnya halte yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku sekarang

_Deg _

Jantungku seketika berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Aku sedikit menggeser badanku menjauh saat aku merasakan terlalu merapat dengan banyak orang, lebih tepatnya menjaga jarak. Bukan karena apa, aku hanya masih.. _trauma _

Aku langsung bergegas mendekati pintu keluar dan masuknya penumpang yang hendak menaiki ataupun keluar dari kendaraan ini saat aku lihat jarak halte tujuanku sudah dapat oleh jarak pandangku

Ah~, aku dapat bernafas lega kala aku menginjakan kaki di halte. Melangkahkan kaki ini menuju pintu gerbang sekolah mewah ini sambil menatap kearah bawah, dengan bertuliskan _'Welcome to Sapphire Blue High School' _ didepannya dengan kokohnya

_Brmm.._

_Brmm.. _

Dari arah belakangku persis terdengar suara berisik yang kuyakini dari mesin motor, tanpa menoleh aku langsung menepi member jalur bagi sipengemudi motor itu. Masih sambil menunduk kini aku sudah memasuki halaman depan dari sekolah megah ini

Cih! Aku benci tatapan orang-orang yang aku lewati saat memandangku seperti itu. Dengan pandangan mereka saja aku dapat membaca yang mereka pikirkan saat aku melintasi mereka, seperti mengatakan _'apa-apaan dengannya?', 'dasar aneh! Benar-benar aneh!' , 'ada apa dengan orang ini?' _dan banyak lagi. Dengan inti mereka bertanya-tanya sendiri sekaligus merendahkanku mengatakan aku ini aneh. Biarkan sajalah, mereka tidak tau apa-apa dan aku juga tidak ingin meladeni orang-orang disini

.

_**Me POV **_

.

Dilain sisi, diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan _namja _tampan yang baru selesai memarkirkan kendaraan pribadinya ditempat seharusnya. Melepaskan _helm _yang tadi dikenakannya dan setelahnya mengaitkannya pada bagian belakang jok motor

Beberapa siswi maupun siswa yang sekilas melihatnya langsung terpaku dengan sosok baru yang belum mereka kenal dihadapan mereka kini. Bahkan beberapa siswi yang benar-benar sudah terpana akan ketampanan dan karisma dari sosok itu mulai menjerit dan memekikkan tanda kekaguman mereka pada _namja _itu. Choi Donghae

.

Pemuda tampan itu melewati lorong-lorong untuk mencari ruang administrasi sambil tak hentinya melemparkan senyuman ramah kepada siapa saja yang tersenyum kearahnya

'_Omo! Oppa kau sungguh tampan_.! _Kkyaa~!'_

'_Oppa, siapa namamu?'_

'_Oppa, apa kau murid baru disini?'_

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari _yeoja _yang mendapat balasan senyuman dari seorang Choi Donghae. Menurut Donghae itu hal yang wajar, karena disekolah sebelum-sebelumnya pun ia sudah sering disambut meriah seperti ini. Bahkan, ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum berangkat kesini

Dijarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dari arah depan Donghae tampaklah _namja _lain yang memiliki mata bak musang yang begitu tajam berjalan kearahnya dengan badan tegap. Berjalan terus kearah Donghae hingga lama kelamaan jarak diantaranya kian menipis

"Choi Donghae?" Tanya _namja _tadi langsung pada intinya. Donghae yang awalnya heran bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya kini bisa mengetahui namanya, namun dijawab dengan anggukan darinya

"Baiklah, ikut denganku. Kurasa kau juga mulai gerah dengan _yeoja-yeoja _gila itu"sebelum mengatakan itu, senyuman tercetak dibibir hatinya. Donghae kembali termenung, bagaimana bisa _namja _itu membaca yang ada didalam pikirannya. Kemudian jawaban atas pertanyaannya terjawab saat mendengar pekikan dari siswi yang ada disana namun meneriakkan nama lain, yang ia tebak nama dari pemuda tegap yang berjalan dihadapannya sekarang

Donghae membuntuti _namja _yang ia tahu bernama Yunho itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Yunho sedikit menjelaskan beberapa hal. Yunho memberitahu kalau dirinya diutus kepala sekolah selaku ketua OSIS untuk menjemput murid baru yang bisa dikatakan orang penting, mengingat siapa orangtua seorang Choi Donghae. Ya tentu saja juga seorang Choi

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Yunho mengetuk pintu yang didepannya tercantumkan bahwa itu adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah ada instruksi masuk, Yunho menarik knop pintu dan mendorongnya kedalam agar terbuka dan ia pun langsung merapat kearah pintu memberikan jalan untuk Tuan muda Choi

Donghae yang mengerti melangkah masuk, sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi hormat pada pria yang sudah tidak muda lagi dihadapannya

"Silahkan duduk Tuan muda Choi" ujar kepala sekolah Shin pada murid barunya mempersilahkan duduk. Donghae yang mendengar panggilan dari pria yang lebih tau darinya sedikit merasa tidak enak

"Panggil saya seperti murid yang lain saja _seonsangnim, _tidak perlu berlebihan" ucapnya tidak enak hati setelah duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan diruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak, menurutnya tentu tidak sopan kalau ia yang jelas-jelas lebih muda dari orangtua didepannya diperlakukan seperti itu, seperti ia lebih terhormat dibanding pria tua didepannya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Donghae-_ssi. _Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit perihal yang ada disekolah ini"

.

Setelah mendapat arahan dimana ia akan menuntut ilmu untuk sementara disekolah ini, ia tak membuang waktu dan berjalan menuju kelas dimana ia ditempatkan

Disepanjang lorong ia hanya melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sepertinya sedang jadwal pelajaran olahraga, dan selain itu ia tidak banyak melihat siswa lain yang tengah mengikuti mata pelajaran lain. Kali ini _namja _tampan itu mengacuhkan pekikan histeris yang mengarah padanya, karena benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. _Yeoja-yeoja _itu memuakkan

Disinilah dia sekarang berada, tepat persis didepan pintu putih kelasnya. Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali hingga seorang guru yang lebih terlihat seperti orang China membukakan pintu, dan setelahnya menarik pintu itu sehingga Donghae dapat mengikuti guru didepannya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas

Bagai sihir, seketika itu juga, saat dari balik pintu menampilkan sosok tampan saat itu juga lah terdengar kebisingan yang teramat sangat yang berpusat dari para _yeoja. _Namun juga ada desahan frustasi dari para siswa karena melihat para siswi akan mulai menjauh dari dekat mereka. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ada saingan baru

"Dimohon untuk tenang terlebih dahulu semuanya. Kita kedatangan murid baru dikelas ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar _seonsaeng _pada Donghae dengan tatanan bahasa Korea yang sangat baku, terlihat sekali kalau pria ini bukanlah orang Korea asli. Donghae membungkuk sekilas memberi hormat dan melangkah maju ketengah-tengah kelas

"_Annyeonghaesyo, cheonen _Choi Donghae _imnida_" dan detik itu juga para _yeoja _yang ada disana makin berteriak histeris yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Donghae. Mata kelam itu kini hanya menatap pada satu sosok dibagian belakang dan pojok dikelas itu, yang sudah ia cap sebagai '_namja _bersyal'. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan ternyata memiliki perhatian sendiri, wajahnya ia dongakan menatap keluar jendela, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang terarah padanya. _Namja _manis itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Tuan muda Choi karena keacuhannya

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

_._

_Mian _atas keterlambatannya, ini Zai buat lebih panjang. Walaupun sedikit

_Just review after read it if you are the best reader_


	3. Don't go

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**That namja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi muda merasa senang sekaligus kesal diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia senang karena ternyata ia duduk dibagian sebelah kiri agak kedepan dari pria manis yang ditaksirnya, sebab pasalnya _namja _itu duduk dibagian belakang sebelah kanan. Namun ia juga merasa telinganya panas mendengar banyaknya lontaran pertanyaan

Bagaimana bisa aku tenang untuk memahami pelajaran kalau situasinya seperti ini?, begitulah pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia baru teringat sesuatu. Beda dua meja kebelakang ada sesosok yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Sungguh

Dia menoleh kekanan, memastikan kalau ia memang duduk didekat _namja _manis-nya. Senyuman terukir dibibir _sexy_nya saat ternyata tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan _namja _yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu, dan yang membuatnya makin melebarkan senyuman khas miliknya adalah saat ia melihat lawan penatap matanya menjadi salah tingkah karena diperhatikan oleh seorang Choi Donghae

.

**Donghae **_**POV **_

.

_Omo_! Tidak tau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa ia seperti tersipu atau mungkin salah tingkah dan satu hal lagi yang aku suka dari _namja _itu. Bagaimana mata indah itu membulat seketika. Dan sungguh, itu makin menambah kesan indah padanya

Akh, sayang ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Nampaknya ia kurang nyaman diperhatikan seperti ini olehku

"Hey.." seketika itu juga aku mencari sumber suara yang kudengar. Dan saat itu pula aku melihat pemilik suara itu, _namja _dengan, ya.. menurutku dengan jidatnya yang agak lebar namun bisa ditutupi dengan poninya

"Ya, hay" ucapku menjawab sapaan singkatnya barusan. Bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan teman sebelah mejaku. Ya, jawabannya hanya satu. Hem.. _ne, namja _itu

"Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanyanya yang membuat alisku bertaut. Orang didepanku yang melihat muka kebingunganku pun menjawab dengan arahan dagunya, aku turut mengikuti arah yang dimaksudnya. Dan itu mengarah ketempat duduk _namja _itu

"A-ah.. i-itu.." aku bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang sudah terjerat oleh pesonanya. Haha.. menurutku ini lucu, jarang sekali Tuang muda Choi yang terpesona. Bukan seperti biasanya yang sangat memikat banyak orang, tapi lihat sekarang. Aku yang tertarik oleh.. _namja _itu

"Apa kau berfikir kalau dia aneh?" tanyanya lagi, dan itu kembali mengundang wajahku meraut bingung

"Ah, maksudku lihatlah. Ia mengenakan kain tebal sebagai penutup daerah lehernya" ucapnya menjelaskan. Ya, memang aku terheran dengan gaya berpakaiannya. Tapi aku menepis hal itu saat melihatnya yang mengabaikanku saat yang lainnya ramai karenaku, dan itu alasan pertama aku tertarik pada sosok itu

"Tapi kumohon kau menarik opini itu, karena aku juga dilarang untuk berfikiran seperti itu oleh-" belum aku menjawab sederet pertanyaannya, ia kembali menyela. Ucapannya terputus, kemudian matanya melirik seorang _namja _sintal dengan mata sipit dan pipi _chubby _yang duduk tepat disamping _namja _itu

"Hem? _Nugu_?" kuberanikan untuk bertanya. Apa salah? Sedari tadi yang tak berhenti bertanya 'kan dia

"Sahabat Hyukjae, sekaligus _namjachingu_-ku" aku tidak terkejut saat mendengar penuturannya. Tentu saja tidak, lihat saja bagaimana ada dua manusia berbeda kepribadian yang berstatus orangtuaku. Mereka berdua sama-sama _namja_

Aku lihat dia seperti menunggu tanggapanku akan ucapannya tadi, ia menatapku seolah takut aku tinju. Bagaimana bisa dia memasang mimic seperti itu sedangkan aku yakin dia dalam hubungannya ia yang menjadi _seme _

"_Gwaenchana, _aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Karena orang disekitarku saat aku di Jepang banyak yang seperti kalian" kataku menjawab kegelisahannya. Aku lihat ia seperti tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega, setelahnya aku kembali terfokus pada dua sahabat yang termasuk asing bagiku. Ah ya! Tadi siapa nama _namja _itu. Hyukjae kalau tidak salah

Jika dilihat lebih _detail _sepasang sahabat itu terlihat mirip, walau sahabat Hyukjae memiliki badan yang lebih berisi. Sebentar, seperti ada yang mengganjal, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan atas penjelasan orang disampingku ini

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak diperbolehkan memiliki opini seperti itu oleh _namjachingu_mu?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang volumenya dikecilkan, takut akan banyak mendapat perhatian dari yang mendengar. Termaksud _seonsangnim _yang ada didepan kelas

"Eumm.. _molla_, akupun tidak tau ia melarangku seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin ada alasan pasti dibalik hal itu" jawabnya. Kenapa ini seperti teka-teki. Baiklah Hyukjae, kau makin membuatku tertarik padamu

_Teet.._

_Teet.._

_Teet.. _

Suara bel berbunyi tiga kali mengintrupsi kegiatan _seonsang _mengajar, yang berarti sekarang waktunya istirahat

"Hampir lupa. Donghae-_ssi, _namaku Yoochun" ujar pria yang tadi berbincang denganku memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahku

"_Geurae, _terimakasih Yoochun-ah atas sedikit infonya. Kau benar, aku memang tertarik padanya. Atau mungkin sangat tertarik" jawabku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya. Ia terlihat memamerkan cengiran yang terlihat bodoh itu

"_Good luck _kalau begitu Choi muda" setelahnya ia tampak menghampiri _namjachingu_nya yang aku akui terlihat montok dengan badan yang sedikit berisi seperti itu

Kulihat Yoochun dan kekasihnya pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Hyukjae duduk sendiri disana. Aku masih duduk terpatri menikmati salah satu keindahan Tuhan. Sungguh indah. Penasaran sangat mendominasi saat sesekali melihat lilitan kain dilehernya

_Brugh _

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba sekerumunan _yeoja _sudah berkumpul melingkari tempat aku duduk sekarang, membuat jarak pandangku terhalang yang kini hanya ujung kepalanya saja yang bisa aku lihat. Rasanya aku ingin meneriaki semua _yeoja _yang menghalangiku, namun kalau tidak mengingat tata krama akan kupikir ulang

"_Annyeong oppa, _aku Jessica. Kenapa tidak keluar? _Kajja, _aku temani" suara cempreng _yeoja _berambut pirang ini sungguh mengganggu. Aku tidak tertarik padamu nona

"Yak! Jangan _oppa,_ denganku saja. Im Yoona _imnida oppa_. Biar aku saja yang menemanimu berkeliling sekolah _oppa_" kalau yang ini beda lagi. Suaranya tidak ekstrim, tapi aku tidak menyukai gaya bicaranya tadi. Dibuat imut

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Im Yoona!" bentak si rambut pirang mulai geram

"Kenapa!? Apa itu masalah untukmu hah?!" jawab _yeoja _lain yang dipanggil Yoona tak kalah keras. Haah.. kurasa akan ada pertengkaran sengit antara nenek lampir itu. Satu hal lagi yang dapat aku simpulkan. _Yeoja-yeoja _disini pandai berakting. Baru saja memasang wajah imut didepanku, tapi sudah berubah garang dengan sekejap. Mengerikan

Daripada mendengar celotehan nenek lampir itu, aku lebih memilih mencari Hyukjae. Menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Eih? Dia tidak ada disana, kemana dia?

.

_**Me POV **_

.

Disaat terdengar aduan dua benda yang sangat keras dan banyaknya langkah kaki yang mendekat disekitar tempat duduknya, si _namja _manis nan misterius a.k.a Hyukjae sudah bisa menerka apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi

_Namja _manis itu melirik sekilas siapa penyebab keributan disini. Rupanya si anak baru itu, pikir Hyukjae. Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa ada suara sedikitpun, tujuannya sekarang adalah pergi dari kegaduhan yang akan tercipta dikelas itu

Kaki jenjang nan rampingnya melangkah kearah kantin, sepertinya ia ingin sedikit mengisi perutnya. Belum juga tatapan tidak bersahabat dari setiap murid yang terlewati olehnya hilang, namun tak dipungkiri pula jumlahnya kini mulai berkurang. Ah, mana Hyukjae perduli. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan tentang itu. Yang jelas orang-orang yang menatapnya begitu tidak tau apa-apa

Hyukjae memesan porsi kecil untuk setiap murid yang menginginkan _breakfast _disekolah. Setelah mendapat yang diinginkannya sudah ada ditangannya, sebuah _hamburger _dan susu _strawberry _dingin, Hyukjae berniat untuk kebelakang sekolah lalu setelah makanannya habis ia ingin ke perpustakaan

Layaknya rutinitas –semenjak ia mengenakan _syal_-, Hyukjae berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak tau menatap apa, hanya ubin yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Hal yang dilakukannya otomatis membuatnya kurang memperhatikan jalannya, mengacuhkan keselamatannya yang berjalan tanpa memandang kedepan

_Brukk_

Dan sayangnya hal itu berimbas padanya pada hari ini..

Pemuda manis itu jatuh tepat dilantai dalam keadaan terduduk dengan sarapan yang beru dibelinya jatuh berserakan dilantai, yang ternyata sempat bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Yang Hyukjae yakini sendiri seragam siswa didepannya kini pasti menjadi kotor terkena noda makanan juga minumannya. Bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tau seseorang didepannya siswa? Karena dalam keadaan terduduknya kini Hyukjae bisa meliahat orang itu mengenakan celana panjang , sama seperti yang dikenakannya

Terlihat _namja _manis itu masih mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya takut sambil meringis kecil, benturan yang dialami bokongnya dengan ubin yang baru saja terjadi itu cukup membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya itu ngilu

"_Mi-mianhae.. _a-aku tadi kurang memperhatikan jalan. M-maaf.. _jeongmal mianhaeyo~_"

"_Gwaenchana. _Aku juga tadi kurang berhati-hati, berlari dikoridor. Aku juga minta ma_"

.

.

.

_Before the incident_

.

Choi muda mulai nampak gerah, ah bukan lebih tepatnya makin gerah dengan kumpulan nenek lampir yang awalnya mencari perhatiak padanya namun kini malah sibuk sendiri dengan debatan-debatan mereka yang tidak penting. Mengatakan kalau _namja _tampan itu lebih pantas untuk dirinya bukan temannya yang lain, merasa mereka lebih cocok dan lebih pantas bila disandingkan dengan Choi muda ketimbang yang lain, dan lain sebagainya

Kepalanya kembali terangkat, mencoba mencari celah untuk melihat sosok yang baru dikaguminya. Kemana dia? Rutuk sang Choi muda. _Yeoja _yang tengah mengelilinginya itu tidak hanya Jessica ataupun Yoona, tapi masih ada banyak lagi sampai benar-benar melingkari tempat yang didudukinya saat itu

Donghae berpikir keras, bagaimana cara dirinya agar bisa keluar dari kerumunan mendadak itu karena ia tidak dapat menemukan sang target. Seketika ia mendapat ide, ah, dia sedikit ragu dengan caranya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus sesegera mendapati Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, Donghae keluar dengan menyelipkan badannya agar bisa keluar dari salah satu _yeoja _yang masih asyik berdebat

'_Haah~_' _namja _tampan itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah ia memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah diluar kelas. Otaknya kembali berputar, memikirkan kira-kira kemana _namja _manisnya pergi. Mengingat sekarang adalah jam istirahat, mungkin saja _namja _manis itu pergi mengisi perut. Dan tempat mana lagi tujuan siswa untuk mengisi perut kalau bukan dikantin

Senyumnya mengembang, _mood _yang sempat rusak kini berubah kembali kala ia memikirkan apa yang akan dirinya lakukan saat bertemu targetnya nanti. Yang jelas dia akan berusaha mengenal lebih jauh Hyukjae-nya, ya miliknya. Bahkan ia sudah mengklaim bahwa Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Milik Choi Donghae

Karena saking semangatnya Donghae menerka-nerka, sampai-sampai langkahnya perlahan mulai berubah menjadi berlari-lari kecil. Bahkan konsentrasinya hanya terfokuskan pada sosok manis itu, tidak membaginya untuk sekedar memperhatikan jalan

_And then.. _

_Brukk _

Terlihat dua tubuh itu beradu cukup keras, hingga salah satu dari pemilik tubuh disana jatuh terduduk dan satunya lagi hanya sedikit terdorong kebelakang namun masih bisa berdiri dengan tegapnya. Ya, Donghae lah _namja _yang masih bisa berdiri itu. Karena insiden tadi terjadi sebagian besar dari dorongan tubuhnya yang tadi tengah berlari

Seketika emosi si Choi muda tersulut saat matanya melihat ada banyak noda diseragam barunya. Ia hendak memarahi orang yang berani menabrak dirinya tadi hingga menyebabkan seragamnya tak lagi sebagus seperti sebelumnya.

Donghae maju selangkah hingga sekarang ia tepat berdiri didepan orang yang menabraknya tadi, satu tangannya sudah terkepal menahan amarah. Tapi niatnya hilang sekali kedip saat ia baru menyadari dengan jelas siapa orang yang baru bertabrakan dengannya. Ya, dia. _Namja _itu. Hyukjae-nya

"_Mi-mianhae.. _a-aku tadi kurang memperhatikan jalan. M-maaf.. _jeongmal mianhaeyo~_"suara _namja _yang masih terduduk itu terdengar seperti bisikan dan bergetar. Sepertinya dia ketakutan, pikir Donghae

Raut wajahnya tak lagi semenakutkan tadi setelah mendengar penuturan _namja _manisnya, bahkan menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya. Sungguh Donghae tidak marah sama sekali setelah mengetahui siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya, ia malah merasa beruntung karena mengalami itu dengan Hyukjae. Ia berharap karena kecelakaan kecil itu, dia bisa mendekati Hyukjae

"_Gwaenchana. _Aku juga tadi kurang berhati-hati, berlari dikoridor. Aku juga minta ma_" ucapan Donghae terputus oleh suara bising, cempreng, nan sember khas nenek lampir

"Yak! _Namja _aneh! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Hae _oppa_!"

"_Nde! _Kau membuat baju Donghae _oppa _jadi kotor dengan makanan sampah itu!"

"Tidak tau malu! Tidak tau diri! Kau harus diberi pelajaran, kau tau!?"

Bentakan, cacian, makian, juga hinaan terus dilayangkan dari mulut kotor para _yeoja _yang sebenarnya juga tidak tau diri kepada Hyukjae. Merekalah yang lebih tidak tau diri, orang yang mereka sangkutkan saja tidak masalah sama sekali. Tapi apa? Lihatlah mereka itu, labil bukan main

Namun Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae, ia masih tidak membalas perkataan bejat _yeoja-yeoja _gila itu. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa ia memanglah bersalah dalam hal ini karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Bukannya dia lemah, dia hanya pasrah apa imbas yang akan ia terima setelah ini. Dia belum mau melawan selagi belum adanya pula perlakuan tidak baik padanya

"Kita beri dia pelajaran Jess!" ucap salah satu _yeoja _disana dengan semangatnya. Yang ber-_name tag_-kan Im Yoona itu. Perintah Yoona tadi diangguki dengan anggukan antusias dari si rambut pirang – Jessica. Telapak tangannya terangkat tinggi, seperti hendak memberikan tamparan

_Hup _

"Huh? A..aaw.. s-sakit. Ughh.. _appoyo oppa_. Lepas.!" Jessica terkejut juga merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya karena cengkraman tangan besar Donghae. _Namja _tampan itu tak segan-segan menghempaskan kasar tangan _yeoja _itu. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Hyukjae-nya tersakiti begitu mudah

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi! Apalagi mengganggunya! Mengerti!?" bisa dikatakan Donghae setengah berteriak didepan wajah mulus hasil polesan plastic Jessica. Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan Hyukjae

"_Gwaenchana?_ Aku juga minta maaf _ne? Kajja,_ kubantu berdiri" dengan mudah tuan muda Choi itu merengkuh Hyukjae dan mengajaknya berdiri. Sedangkan _namja _manis itu kian tertunduk bercampur antara rasa takut, terkejut, dan.. entahlah, ia pun tak tau. Yang jelas ia merasa nyaman dalam dekapam Donghae. Tapi sedetik kemudian kesadarannya pulih, orang yang tengah mendekapnya kini bukan orang biasa

"_Ne, nan gwaenchana. Jeongmal mianhae _Donghae-_ssi_" perlahan Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan sangat lembut. Dan diapun terlepas masih dengan kepala yang ditundukan. Membungkukan badannya sedikit, tanda kalau ia benar-benar minta maaf

_Namja _tampan itu terkesima melihat gurat kegusaran yang terpancar diwajah manis Hyukjae. Terlihat sangat imut dan menambah kesan manis padanya. Ia tersadar, Hyukjae sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan langkah tergesa. Choi mudapun berbalik dan mengejar mengikuti _namja _manis itu

"Hyuk! Hyukjae-ah!" Hyukjae menghiraukan panggilan Donghae yang tertuju untuknya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah tempat favoritnya, halaman belakang sekolah

.

.

.

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

.

.

_Mian _atas kelambatan mem-_publish _Chapter ini karena banyak segudang hambatan. Untuk yang sudah meminta lanjut, ini sudah dilanjut

_Mian _juga kalau disini ada yang _fans _dari SNSD tertutama pada tokoh dalam cerita ini. Zai tak bermaksud apapun, hanya menuangkan ide yang ada dikepala aja. Bener. Sumpah. (-_-")v

Oh ya, Zai rencana mau ngeluarin FF baru, judulnya masih rahasia. Ada yang mau _request pairing _? kalau ada, sekalian minta sedikit alur cerita masukannya ^^. Dan secepatnya Zai mau _publish _FF oneshoot, mudah-mudahan bisa. Ditunggu aja

_Review after read this chap okay? _;))

_Gomapta~ _


	4. Want to know about you

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**That namja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Me POV**_

**.**

Pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Hyukjae itu masih mengerahkan tenaganya untuk sampai di bagian yang bisa dikatakan sepi di sekolah _elite _ini. Berusaha menulikan indera pendengerannya sambil terus berjalan dengan tergesa. Jujur, dirinya tak ingin berurusan dengan _namja _tampan -_ups_- ya Hyukjae akui itu yang dengan secara tidak sengaja malah membuat insiden di hari pertama _namja _itu

Berbicara tentang makhluk yang hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna itu, bagaimana dengannya? Ternyata keadaannya juga tak terlalu berbeda dengan sosok yang tengah ia kejar kini, kedua kakinya masih setia melangkah berirama membuntuti Hyukjae, belah bibirnya pun sesekali memanggil _namja _ber-_syal _itu

Aksi kejar mengejar yang dilakukan keduanya tentu saja mendapat perhatian dari para siswa dan siswi yang mereka lewati disepanjang jalan, atau tepatnya untuk si tuan muda Choi. Termasuk tatapan bingung, penasaran, juga khawatir dilayangkan oleh sahabat si _namja _manis. Ya, _only one_. Kim Junsu

Bagaimana tidak, hanya dirinyalah yang dapat mengerti Hyukjae selain kedua orangtuanya –untuk saat ini. Junsu yang sempat berpaspasan dengan sahabatnya itu hendak ingin mengikutinya, sayangnya gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang. Dia sudah tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih tampan nan mesumnya

"_Ahni, _biarkan saja dulu penerus Choi itu menyelesaikannya. Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyayangi Hyukjae-nya" seperti dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, Yoochun yang tahu _namjachingu_nya baru mau mengeluarkan protesnya, lantas ia memberi penjelasan. Junsu mengangguk paham, ia menuruti apa kata Yoochun

Memang kalau Junsu lihat sendiri, Donghae melakukannya tulus –mungkin. Namun, Junsu berfikir ulang, ia tak mau sahabatnya terperangkap dalam rengkuhan Donghae hanya karena pesona milik Choi muda itu. Kalau benar Donghae hanya mendekati Hyukjae karena rasa kasihan, simpati, atau sebagainya, ia tak segan-segan untuk menghajar pria itu tak perduli siapa seorang Choi Donghae

.

.

Memasuki area pekarangan belakang dari gedung sekolah itu, suasananya pun berbeda. Tempat ini terlihat sepi dan asri, pohon-pohon besar hanya tertanam dibeberapa titik, menambah kesan luas pada daerah tersebut. Setiap tarikan nafas ditempat itu pun rasanya berbeda, sangat segar. Cukup membantu untuk siapa saja yang ingin beristirahat atau mendinginkan isi kepala selepas berfikir keras memikirkan pelajaran sekolah

Srek

Srek

Gesekan antara alas sepatu Hyukjae yang berhenti melangkah dengan rerumputan hijau sangat terdengar jelas. _Namja _yang sejak tadi menjadi _stalker _dadakan juga melakukan hal yang sama, jarak diantaranya hanya terpaut sekitar tiga meter dengan Donghae yang hanya menatap lekat Hyukjae dari belakang

"B-berhenti mengikutiku. Jika permintaan maafku tadi kurang sopan, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_. A-aku benar-benar menyesal dan tidak sengaja" Donghae tertegun mendengar penuturan _namja _didepannya, tidak menyangka Hyukjae bisa mengatakan hal itu, yang terdengar sangat berani. Tak dipungkiri pula suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar namun tetap terbesit ketegasan didalamnya

Tanpa menunggu respon maupun jawaban _namja _dibelakangnya, Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ritme tidak seperti sebelumnya. Bisa dihitung dengan jari, baru dua langkah kecil darinya terlewati, ia kembali harus berhenti karena merasakan genggaman erar dipergelangan tangannya

"Tunggu!" gerakan jantung Hyukjae tidak waras saat mendengar suara berat milik _namja _tampan dibelakangnya. Hyukjae merasakan telapak tangan pemuda itu lebih besar dari miliknya dan tidak sehalus permukaan telapak tangannya, dan Hyukjae merasakan hangat ditangan –juga hatinya

"_Wae geurae_?" Tanya Hyukjae. Ia juga ingin tahu sosok –hampir sempurna- dibelakangnya kini akan melakukan apa terhadapnya. Apa karena ia sudah mengotori seragam Donghae ia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru, atau mungkin atas caranya yanga tidak sopana meminta maaf ia disuruh menjadi pesuruh untuk Donghae, dan Hyukjae tidak mau memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk yang dapat terjadi

Donghae juga sebenarnya bingung harus mengatakan apa dan memulainya dari mana. Niatnya adalah mengenal Hyukjae lebih jauh dan menjadikan Hyukjae miliknya seorang, itu hal mustahil dan tidak bisa dilakukan secara cepat, berbeda dengan pemikirannya yang ingin segera memiliki Hyukjae seutuhnya

"K-kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, bisakah lepaskan tanganku?" Hyukjae juga sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa saat ia tahu tidak ada yang ingin disamapikan oleh pemilik tangan dipergelangannya. Ia pun menggerak-gerakan tangannya, berharap cengkraman Donghae merenggang dan membiarkannya pergi. Namun yang terjadi malah Donghae menarik tangannya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh-" ucap Donghae setelah cukup lama dalam keterdiaman. Mata _dark brown_-nya menyorot jauh kedalam _orbs _bening _namja _manis didepannya menyampaikan keseriusan juga perasaannya lewat kontak mata tersebut

Donghae melihat kepedihan yang teramat tergambarkan disana, ia pun berusaha memberikan pandangan meneduhkan miliknya. Namun seketika, Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya sesaat sebelum cairan yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya tumpah. _Namja _manis itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencegah cairan bening keluar dari matanya

"A-a a-aku tidak butuh belas ka-"

"Kalau kau berfikir aku hanya sekedar kasihan terhadapmu, aritnya kau salah besar Hyuk-ah. Lagipula, aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi" tangan Donghae yang lain meraih lengan Hyukjae yang tak digenggamnya, detik berikutnya Donghae dengan jelas melihat tubuh _namja _manis itu bergetar. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu karena apa

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, sekaligus membuatmu menjadi milikKU. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya _love at first sight _, tapi bodohnya _virus _itu 'menyerang' tubuhku dengan begitu cepat. Belum lebih dari setengah hari aku disini, tapi jujur, aku benar-benar tertarik, menyayangimu, atau bahkan mencintaimu"

Kalimat panjang curahan perasaan seorang Choi Donghae yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya itu membuat Hyukjae menatap langsung ke _orbs _kelam Donghae dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar, ia tertegun, apa orang ini sadar akan ucapannya?

"Kau boleh tak memepercayaiku, tapi kabulkan permohonan pertamaku. Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh" suara _bass _Donghae tidak mengalahkan kadar kelembutan yang mengalir disetiap kalimat yang dilontarkan olehnya. Masih setia menatap kedua mata Hyukjae yang juga tak kalah menghanyutkan

"Ma-maaf Donghae-_ssi _, aku harus ke k-kamar mandi" takut membuat Donghae sakit hati, Hyukjae meminta dengan suara lembutnya yang agak terbata. Dan _namja _tampan itu merasa ngilu dibagian sudut kecil hatinya, namun ia pun menyanggupi Hyukjae yang ingin ke kamar mandi

Tapi Donghae menangkap pergerakan aneh dari Hyukjae, tangan mereka sudah terlepas, namun mata Hyukjae masih membulat ditambah tubuhnya bergetar menatap kearah.. belakang Donghae?

Pemuda manis itu membalik badannya cepat, meninggalkan Donghae yang tidak sendiri disana. Ya, tidak sendiri. Itulah alasan Hyukjae memilih segera beranjak dari tempat itu, karena ia baru mengetahui bahwa bukan cuma mereka saja yang ada disini, melainkan ada sosok –lebih tepatnya beberap sosok juga yang berada ditempat itu

Sepeninggalnya Hyukjae, Donghae belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dirinya berusaha menguatkan hati juga membulatkan tekad awalnya untuk MEMILIKI Hyukjae. Dahi _namja _tampan itu membentuk kerutan kecil, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara bisikan juga bunyi bising semak-semak yang bergerak tak wajar. Dan..

_Bang! _

Otak brilian Donghae menyimpulkan dengan cepat kalau suara aneh, -yang menyerupai beberapa orang yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakangnya adalah alasan terbesar dan masuk akal yang membuat Hyukjae meninggalkannya dengan pandangan _horror _mengarah melewatinya

Dengan lihai, _namja _tampan itu memainkan perannya layaknya tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Betul saja, wajah tampannya ia pasang mimik seakan dirinya sedang bingung, penasaran dan takut –yang sudah jelas dibuat-buat. Kepalanya melongo kekanan dan kekiri hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan memutar badannya hingga menghadap semak-semak

"Eh? Siapa itu? Apa ada orang disana?" dengan sangat lancarnya sang Choi muda memainkan _acting_-nya. Sudah tidak diragukan, manusia ciptaan tuhan ini memang nyaris dikatakan sempurna. Lihat saja, sekarang keahlian dalam ber-_acting-_nya pun bagus

"Tidak ada orang? Mungkinkah hantu?" dan selanjutnya terlihat pepohonan itu kembali bergerak tanpa sebab –menurut Donghae. Ingat, ini masih bagian dari skenarionya, jadi itu hanya sebagai asumsi isapan jempol semata. Tak ingin rencananya gagal, Donghae mengubah ekspresinya, kali ini _namja _tampan itu terlihat ketakutan lalu ia memasang tampang –sok- berfikir

Ide gila pun ia dapat dengan mudah saat matanya menangkap biji-bijian berwarna cokelat pekat, Donghae langsung menghampiri dan mengumpulkannya beberapa. Dirasanya cukup Choi _junior _berjalan mendekati semak-semak, masih dengan memasang wajah ketakutan. Selama kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan, tangannya yang menggenggam biji-bijian asing juga bergerak memilah-milihnya. Ternyata kalau ditekan terlalu kuat, biji-bijian ini akan langsung bertekstur seperti pisang. Lembek dan lengket ditangan

.

.

.

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendek? Memang,

Gaje? Betul,

Telat? Kebiasaan .-.

_Mianhamnida~ _

Bagian NC-nya mungkin masih 2/3 _chapter_ lagi, apa perlu Zai pindah _rating _jadi T dulu?

Langsung saja, minta _reviews _nya. Okay?

_Gomapta~ _


End file.
